


XL white tees

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM 1230, Hotel Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: On GMM 1230, the boys smelled four XL white tees to guess which shirt belonged to each of Link, Rhett, Lizzie, and Ellie. Link's shirt had a distinct "man smell."Rhett said he knew, because Link told him, he emphasized, that in his hotel room, Link had gotten the heat and cool mixed up to the point that it was 91 degrees. I'm not buying it, folks.





	XL white tees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



“It’s for a segment.”

“I hate GMM sometimes.”

“I know,” Rhett chuckled, picking up his small duffel bag and planting a quick kiss on Link’s lips. Because of an experiment they’d agreed to for the show, he hadn’t had to pack much this weekend. For pajamas, he’d simply packed the one white cotton t-shirt and a few pairs of boxers. “But we agreed to do it, and the girls have already started, too.”

“The girls have already started,” Link repeated in a sing-song, mocking voice, rolling his eyes. “So have we. But can’t we just do four days? My shirt already stinks to high heaven.”

“Nope, can’t cheat,” Rhett grinned. “Those are the rules.”

Link grumbled, slipping his hotel key into the lock and turning the lever over when it clicked and flashed green. “Rules are stupid.”

“I’m headed down to the eighth floor,” Rhett called over his shoulder as he turned toward the elevator bay. “To sleep in my own room! Put on your XL tee and get your ass to bed.”

Link slinked into his room, depositing his things on the bed closest to the far wall and pulling back the covers on the other. As usual, he’d asked for a double room, the second bed increasing his distance from the A/C unit. Back in their days of sharing rooms, of sharing beds without touching, of Rhett keeping his hands to himself, Rhett had been his barrier against the dry hotel air that always left him with a sore throat. 

Now, with a bigger company and millions more fans and much more money invested in each of their projects and an entourage of crew everywhere they went, the two of them always had their own rooms. Not that they always stayed in them. 

Link sighed. He’d hoped he could convince Rhett to stay over. It had been weeks since they’d had an opportunity to be alone, just the two of them. Link had been close, so close, to Rhett’s soft expression, his solid shoulders, his delicate, impossibly strong hands. But he hadn’t been able to touch him, not much or for long, and now Rhett was two floors away, stretching out alone on a king-sized bed. 

Without thinking, Link slunk to the bathroom, turning on the shower and watching as steam began to form clouds. As he riffled through his small suitcase for his bag of toiletries, the realization that he wasn’t supposed to shower tonight struck him. He rolled his eyes, reaching for the nozzle and turning it hard to the right. This experiment had thrown off everything about his nightly routine. 

Out in the room, there was nothing to do. Nothing about looking at a TV screen interested him. Link paced the room, eventually stopping to kneel in front of the room’s mini fridge. He slid his fingertips across the tops of tiny plastic bottles, careful not to dislodge them. A small sign on the chest of drawers warned that the room would be charged automatically for any items that were moved, and, sure enough, there seemed to be sensors in the door. 

For a moment, he daydreamed about draining the small refrigerator of its contents and stumbling down to the eighth floor, pounding on the door to room 861 until Rhett agreed to throw out the rules. Among the offerings was a tiny bottle of coconut rum, chilling there in the refrigerator door like a dare. Link’s favorite social lubricant just might do the trick, if liquid courage to traverse two flights of stairs and demand Rhett’s attention were truly all he needed.

 _Nah._ Link laughed at himself. They weren’t kids anymore. Downing too much liquor and drunkenly climbing into bed with Rhett was...well. Those days were over. 

That didn’t mean Link couldn’t have a little fun. Unlike in the old days, he could afford the overpriced drinks here, and he could entertain himself plenty well. Especially with a phone that connected him to the internet and every form of entertainment imaginable.

Just as he tipped back the small bottle of Jack Daniel’s, a hollow buzzing sound came from behind him, and he turned around in time to watch his vibrating phone take a dive over the edge of the bedside table. 

Without standing, Link scrambled to the bed, scooped up the phone, and, seeing the name on its face, smiled broadly. 

“You changed your mind, huh? I have a shower running…”

“Nope, turn it off. And put on your t-shirt like I told you.”

Link huffed. He had already turned off the shower, but the thought of getting to be clean before he slipped into the scratchy hotel sheets that night, and of having Rhett join him, had been a nice one, if only for a second. “None of y’all are gonna know whether I did all five nights in that stupid shirt. I may just get in the shower anyway. ‘Night Rhett.” 

“I said,” the voice on the other end of the phone was low and gravelly now, “put on your t-shirt and follow the rules.”

Silence hung in the space between them, bouncing back and forth between the tenth floor, the cell tower connecting them, and room 861, where Rhett waited patiently for a response. Finally, clearing his throat as though he’d been choked by the command, Link spoke again. “I’m still in my clothes. Do you just want me to change shirts?”

The sound of lips parting into a smile came through the receiver. “No, you need to get ready for bed. Start by taking off your tennis shoes.”

With a low, patient voice in Link’s ear, Rhett had him take off his clothes piece by piece. Link removed his button-down shirt, his socks, his jeans, and he stood in his boxer-briefs, extra-large white t-shirt in hand, awaiting the go-ahead. 

“Now your underwear,” Rhett continued, unfazed as Link asked for clarification. “Go on. I think you’ll want the… freedom.”

Link complied, standing nude between the room’s two beds. 

“Now, you’ll probably want to go close the shades. You’re on the tenth floor, but we don’t want to give anyone a free show, now do we?” Rhett’s voice twinkled with a grin mid-sentence, and he coughed, resuming his deep-voiced phone manner.

Link, feeling a mixture of self-consciousness at the thought of having an audience and arousal at the acknowledgement that Rhett intended to continue this conversation, moved to the window. As he closed the heavy wool curtains that blocked out the majority of the city’s lights, Rhett gave his next command. 

“Now, turn up the heat. You’ve probably got it on, what, 70? Let’s just put it on high, hmm? Get it up to 80 or so in there?”

Link turned the simple dials, setting one to a picture of a fan and the second to the deepest red. The heat kicked on and he returned to the center of the room. “What now?”

“Now put your shirt on. See, here’s the thing, Link. We had to wear these big, roomy shirts, and you’ve got that tight, thin body.”

Juggling the phone between his hands, Link slipped what was admittedly far too much fabric over his head. “Okay, I’m dressed.”

“Link,” Rhett began. “You know I’m competitive. And I’m going to get at least one answer right when we play this game. I know how you smell. How you taste. It’s manly and woodsy and… I want to make sure it comes through. So I need you to get a little sweaty for me. You think you can do that?”

Link flushed red at the words, already feeling warm in the slowly heating room. “I think if you come back up here you could make me sweat,” he cooed, a final attempt to bring Rhett back to his bed. 

“No mixing smells. I’m following the rules, remember? I can get you worked up just fine from here,” Rhett growled. “You’ll see. Check the top zipper pocket on your suitcase.”

Link bent over, the shirt’s hem grazing his knees as he unzipped the small compartment and revealed a tube of Rhett’s Wondrously Wild Wood ‘n’ Berries lip balm. “Okay, James Bond, are you a spy or something?”

“You can call me Deep Throat.”

Link chuckled as he applied the balm to his lips. “Ah huh. And you wanted to give me a little kiss, _Deep Throat_?”

“For starters. Now get in the bed closest to the heater. This is gonna get messy, but if you’re good, you can sleep in the other one.”

When Link had positioned himself against the bed’s headboard, propped up with a pillow at his back, he began touching himself, sighing at the release of tension brought simply by completing the list of tasks and sitting down. They hadn’t done anything like this over the phone before, and it was electrifying, Rhett using his voice to move Link around.

“Ahem. One more thing before you do that,” Rhett interrupted, and Link’s hand ceased its movement. “You have the lip balm?”

Link did. It was sitting on the bedside table where he had placed it when he climbed up into the sheets. “Um, yes. You wanna kiss me again?”

“Sort of. I know you can still taste it. Now I want you to put it on your thumb.”

“Okay,” Link gave the tube and its small purple cap a quizzical look, as if it could tell him what Rhett was up to. “Which hand do you prefer?”

“The left, I’m guessing. Whichever one you just took off’a yourself.”

Link grinned at the phone in his right hand and propped it between his ear and shoulder as he reached for the tube of lip balm on the nightstand. Carefully, he applied it to the pad of his thumb and continued down toward his palm. “Just the thumb?”

“No, go ahead and drag it on over to your fingers, too. Maybe do a couple of them. That’s my personal tube, and I want it back, but you can do all of them if you want.”

“Okay, done.”

“Good,” Rhett held the word out, a hum as he made Link wait for further instruction. “So. You think you want me to be there?”

Link hitched his oversized t-shirt up to his chest as he slid down into the bed, grazing his lip balm-covered fingers through the soft, exposed hair under his belly. “God, yeah.”

“I am there, Link. Don’t you feel my mouth on your thighs?”

Link’s hand roamed down to his legs, raking his fingernails between them as he imagined Rhett’s beard scratching at the sensitive skin and his hot breath soothing it. “Yeah, I do. Fuck,” he squeezed his eyes shut, sighing into the phone.

Rhett waited, listening, as Link’s fingers explored his own body, acting as a stand-in for his friend and lover. His fingers knew how Rhett moved, carefully spreading his legs wider as they slowly worked their way toward the center of his body. Quick breaths reverberated throughout the space and into Rhett’s ears, until Link begged, his voice shaking, for Rhett to do more, to take him in his mouth. 

“You sound so good, man. You sweating yet?”

“Uh huh,” Link breathed. Beads of sweat were forming at his hairline, clinging to the skin there without falling. The bed’s comforter and sheets felt impossibly heavy in the warm room, and the white cotton tee shirt was slightly damp at Link’s back. “Please, Rhett…”

“Go ahead, baby. I wanna get a taste of you.” Rhett drawled, his words trailing off to a whisper in Link’s ear as both men took themselves in their own hands, the earbuds Rhett wore and the phone Link clung to ensuring they were separated by the ninth floor and by no space at all. 

Link’s breath caught in his throat as he pictured Rhett there, felt his lips, listened to the same happy moans he’d heard each time the hot, eager mouth had been on him. His hips bucked up to meet his hand, and he groaned, Rhett echoing his sentiment from the other end of the phone. 

They went on like this, listening, breathing one another’s names and racing toward climax, until Link’s desire to get his hands on Rhett pulled him back from the tipping point. 

He slid to the edge of the bed, both hands still occupied for now, his left holding up a fistful of the white tee shirt as he walked to the bathroom, and retrieved a small bottle of complimentary lotion. “Fuck, Rhett. It’s a good thing you’re here. I don’t always let you do this.”

For a moment, Rhett panted into the phone, his breath slowing and becoming more regulated as he waited for an explanation. “Wait what? What do you want me...”

“I need you. Tonight. Right now. Thank God you’re here,” Link held the plastic bottle up to the phone, opening it near the bottom of the phone with the loudest popping sound he could manage. 

“Where do you want me?” Excitement quickened Rhett’s voice as he stood from the king size bed, assessing whether Link, were he there, would prefer him up against the headboard or on all fours in the center of the big bed. Given Link’s mischievous tone, Rhett chose to bet on a third option. “You wanna stand behind me? I can stick my ass right out here over the side of the bed for you…”

“Oh, no, no,” Link squeezed some of the lotion onto the fingers of his right hand as he once again held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. “I hope you didn’t think getting me good and hard meant I was gonna fuck you tonight, baby. It’s my turn.”

“Wait you mean…?”

Link looked for a second between his hands before choosing his lip balm-smudged fingers to rest his phone on the bed in front of him, tapping the screen to project Rhett’s voice over the speaker. He planted his face and chest into a pillow next to the phone, allowing the tee shirt to bunch under his arms, as he teased at his entrance with a lotioned finger. “This was just what I needed.”

Rhett had caught on now, and he whimpered his plea. “Link, this was… it was just for fun. Please just...wait on me, I can be there in two minutes.” 

“Can’t. Rules.”

A syncopated rhythm formed as Link breathed heavily and gasped quietly. He slipped first one, and then a second, finger inside himself, coordinating thrusts as his left hand returned to its work. “You’re doing great, Rhett. You’re already in me. Fuck, it feels good.” 

Rhett resigned himself to remaining in his own room and positioned his body against a pile of pillows. One hand grasped the headboard that was no match for Link’s strong shoulders, and the other, despite Rhett’s vivid imagination, was no comparison to being inside Link. 

“Sometimes I forget how thick it is,” Link whispered, drawing a groan from the other end of the phone. 

Link grinned as Rhett began to play along, his shaking voice signaling that he would climax soon. “You feel so good, Link.”

Rhett’s breathing was ragged now, and Link pushed him over the edge. “You wanna come inside me, Rhett? Huh? Come on.” Rhett's elbows faltered as he fell against the headboard with a thud.

Link was very close to following him, listening to Rhett’s orgasm and realizing that his neighbors in the hotel could likely hear it, too. “I’m close. So, so close,” he told Rhett, knowing his partner would have the words to finish him. He did.

“You better not come on that shirt, Neal.”

 

As Link began to doze off, a knock, sounding as if it came from a mile away as he entered sleep, came at the door. 

On the other side, Rhett stood, having also showered, shirtless in a pair of low-slung pajama pants.

He chuckled as Link opened the door, eyes only half open and the baggy tee shirt hanging over his now-clean body and boxers. “Bo, it’s a sauna in here.”

Link smiled sleepily as he let Rhett into the room. “Someone made me turn on the heater.” 

At the window, Rhett flipped on cool air, then turned back to see Link sitting on the edge of the clean bed. He slipped his hands under the white tee shirt and pulled it up and off, the sleepy Link complying with his movements. Then, with a deep kiss on the lips and a quick one on Link’s forehead, Rhett pulled them both under the clean sheets, Link’s bare back against his chest

As Link drifted into sleep, the last thing he heard was Rhett’s whispered “I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated! <3
> 
> And come find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
